Power Ranger Jungle Fury
by Captain Flame
Summary: okay so this is a story that Kiba1278 and I wrote during school. It is power rangers jungle fury but with some oc characters. The oc characters are Terra-me ,Chris-kiba1278
1. Prequel

Long ago there was an evil ruler named Dai Shi, who sought to take over the world …normal evil person crap…..So where was I… oh so this Dai Shi person wanted to destroy the world, him and his evil animal spirits almost succeeded but earths only protection was a group of humans who harnessed the powers of the animal spirits and uses them to defeat everyone against the human race. This was the first beast war, the masters defeated Dai Shi and locked up his spirit in a box. This came with a great loss, 3 of the masters died and the others separated. One of them opened two academies both equidistant to the city. The prophecy is that one day Dai Shi will be released and five chosen ones will have to protect the human race from this terror.

THESE ARE THERE STORIES.


	2. Chapter 1

At Pai Zhua academy there are three hopeful contenders, Jarrod, Lily, and Theo each released an animal spirit the lion, cheetah, and the jaguar. New student, Casey Rhodes it's his first day and he already picks a fight with the top student Jarrod who is the schools bully attack him. Everyone expects him to give up and leave the academy but Casey doesn't and he stands up for the other two top students Lily and Theo. And the something amazing happens he lets out a might roar and his animal spirits and attacks Jarrod's lion spirit then the tiger beats the lion and Jarrod is kicked out of the school.

Meanwhile at the other academy a young teenager names Chris Rhodes has a similar encounter but with a boy named Alexander who was the top student there with his animal spirit, the anaconda. So Alexander is picking on these kids saying they shouldn't be here. So Chris sticks up for the kids and that's when his animal spirit, a pink leopard, comes out and attacks Alex's spirit and the Master Mao comes from the frist academy and tells Chris that he is one of the five protectors of the earth and gicves him a map to a location in the town saying that when he arrives he will be given further instructions and his new mastter is going to be a man named RJ. "The others will be there as well … you are our only hope".

Back with Casey and the others what Master Mao told Chris he told them but then they realized that Dai Shi has escaped and then when nothing else could get worse Dai Shi killed Master Mao. Before Mao left for the spirit world he tells them to defeat Dai Shi. "Protect the world."


	3. Chapter 2

Chris leaves his temple and the academy at the same times as the other three…. Casey, Lily, and Theo, then enters the city and make their way to RJ… when they came to an odd place a pizzeria called Jungle Karma Pizza when the they walked in they meet the man who would be there new master. "Come up stairs" says RJ, and at the moment they follow him when they get to the top of the stairs they go to the loft and RJ starts the explaining when Chris comes up the stairs. Then Chris says "Hey guys my name is…. Casey is that you?" "You two know each other" Lily and Theo says simultaneously. "Yes we do that's my little brother… Chris". "So what are your animal spirits" say a mysterious girl's voice. "Mine is a Cheetah" says Lily. "Mine is a Jaguar" says Theo. "Mine is a leopard" says Chris. "Mine is a tiger" says Casey. "What Color?" says a mysterious girl's voice. "Yellow" says Lily. "Blue" says Theo. "Red" says Casey. "Mine is umm….umm um uhh just" says Chris "see this is why I lift to go to the academy…. Fine it's pink". ….. Everyone laughs hysterically. "Wow mine is a light purple Husky. So you guys are here to be the power rangers" says a mysterious girl's voice. "Yes" says Chris and Lily. "Here are your Morphers for you to activate your suits just sat 'Jungle Beast Spirits Unleashed' and there you go" say RJ. "Hey Uncle RJ"says mysterious girl's voice. … "Yes Terra". "Do I get one too?"… "Yes Terra your apart of this prophecy too so here" says RJ giving his niece her morpher. "Now for the fun part since you guys are going to be living here you are going to be working in my pizza. Have fun. Get to know each other and Casey, Chris try to get along" says RJ.


End file.
